


Two Types of Kisses

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, Multi, its pretty much just Renjun being whipped, markhyuck is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Donghyuck asks Renjun if he can feel the difference between Jeno and Jaemin's kisses and now he can't stop thinking about it





	Two Types of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this is based around a lot of tweets knctzens posted while nct dream were recording but you don't really notice lol  
> Jaemin kisses Jeno's abs so if you don't like that ,,, Im sorry

“Can you feel the difference when the boys kiss you?” 

It had been days since Donghyuck had asked the question while they were out drinking way too much for their age, but it still rung loud in his ears.

He had answered yes at the time and while the answer was true he couldn’t quite figure out why the answer had come to him so quick.

Sure there was the basics, Jeno’s lips were soft while Jaemin’s were chapped, or Jeno would always peck him before going all in when they make out while Jaemin would just go for it from the beginning.

But when he thought about it more he realised everything about them was different.

Jeno’s kisses made his heart flutter and his body relax. They made his mind hazy with a warm feeling. Jeno’s kisses made him want to stay in his arms forever and feel warm forever.

While Jaemin’s kisses made his heart pound and his stomach fill with warmth. His mind would beg him for more and his body would reach for Jaemin without even thinking it through.

Jeno’s kisses was like those of a high school romance. It reminded him of all those books he’d read where the main character falls for the captain of some sports team and they would kiss in front of a huge stadium of people.

Jaemin’s kisses were like those forbidden romance kisses. They were needy and passionate every time and they reminded him so much of those series he’d watched were the main character fell in love with the bad boy.

“Renjun?” Donghyuck was sitting beside him on the couch, his phone in his hand and eyes analysing him.

“Yeah? Sorry I just got lost in thought.” Donghyuck laughs at that before showing him his phone.

“What do you think Mark meant by this heart?” It was a green heart after the sentence, you’re the best dude. He laughed a little before taking the phone out of Donghyuck’s hand.

“He’s in love with you but shy about it so he’s hiding it behind the dude bro facade. Let’s try flirting a little.” With flirting a little he meant a little. He quickly wrote a message saying, I know babe, and a kiss face.

As they waited for a reply Jaemin and Jeno came home. Both bouncing in excitement as they talked about whatever had happened at practice that day.

“Hey babe.” Jaemin kissed him as he held the back of his neck. Crashing their lips together and making Renjun whine as he automatically reached out to touch his arm.

He could hear Jeno talking to Donghyuck about Mark and how Mark blushed madly during practice because of their texts and that last one must have killed him.

And then Jaemin’s mouth was gone and he was bouncing into Renjun’s kitchen to look for some food. Jeno leaned down with a quiet, hi baby.

He pecked him quickly and grinned down at him before leaning in for another longer kiss. Renjun’s heart fluttered a little as they smiled into the kiss.

Jeno ran after Jaemin to join him in the kitchen. He could hear them discussing loudly about what to eat. A small smile played on his lips as he smiled at the hallway they had walked down.

“You know what? Just forget what I asked you at the party.” He turned to Donghyuck with raised eyebrows.

“Why?” Donghyuck sighed loudly.

“Because even I could see the difference in the way they kiss you.” A light red colour settled on Renjun’s cheeks as he scratched his neck.

“You could?” Donghyuck laughed a little before opening his mouth and throwing his hands around.

“Yeah! Jaemin looked like he was about to suck the innocence out of you while Jeno looked like he came and placed it back!” Renjun liked that. Jaemin taking his innocence and Jeno putting it back. It fit so well with how they kissed him.

“Hm. I guess you’re right.” He heard their footsteps and excited chatter become louder as they walked back inside the living room.

“Babe! Did you know Jeno got abs?” Of course he did. He could feel them whenever they cuddled and it’s not like he’s never taken a shower with Jeno before.

“You didn’t?” Jaemin grins before lifting up Jeno’s shirt. The fingers of his left hand pointing at the amount of packs.

“Of course but last time I check, which I think was a month ago when I decided to kiss you guys everywhere, you remember right? When I was way too clingy?” Both Renjun and Jeno nodded while Donghyuck tried his hardest not to look at Jeno, feeling it was a little wrong looking at his best friends boyfriends abs.

“Well then he only had four packs, now there is six! Six Renjun!” Jeno was trying to pull his shirt down but Jaemin wasn’t letting him so he resolved to pouting which only made Jaemin coo and kiss his pout away. Still holding the shirt up.

“I haven’t been keeping count but you guys showered together this morning how did you just notice now?” Jeno blushes and Jaemin’s lips puckered into a perfect circle.

“Well, we wanted to find some food but then Jeno kissed my neck and we kinda made out.” Jaemin blushed as he finally let go of Jeno’s shirt.

“And you know how Jaemin gets. He decided he wanted to kiss my entire body because I’m just that beautiful.” Renjun laughed at Jeno’s words. It was true. Jaemin liked to appreciate them and give their bodies small pecks here and there. In Renjun’s case it was always his collarbones and shoulders that got kissed.

“And while I was kissing his abs, my favourite part of his body to kiss, except his lips of course, I noticed there was six instead of four!” He sighed and jumped over the couch. Sitting down between Donghyuck and Renjun.

“Well more to kiss I guess.” Donghyuck whispered from the side. Jaemin laughed and high fived him. Telling him he was completely right.

“Hey Jen!” Donghyuck had finally shaken off Jaemin and made the younger cuddle with Renjun instead when he turned curiously to Jeno who had just finished ordering food.

“Can you feel the difference when you kiss Renjun and Jaemin?” Jeno nodded immediately.

“Of course, if we go beyond Jaemin needing chapstick and Renjun’s lips always being plush, I can explain it as Jaemin tries to take my soul while Renjun tries to read my soul.” Renjun liked that too. Jaemin however only scoffed. Pouting a little.

“Is that a bad thing?” He has made Renjun sit on his lap but he could still see him leaning on his shoulder. His hand started playing with his hair as he watched him stare at Jeno.

“Of course not. If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t kiss you all the time.” Jaemin blushed and smushed his face into Renjun’s neck. A long whine escaping his lips.

“What about you Jaemin? Can you tell a difference?” For a second Renjun felt his heart speed up. Both Jeno and Renjun were soft kissers opposed to Jaemin so what if he couldn’t feel the difference?

“Yeah. Jeno let’s me be in control while Renjun always fights for some type of control when we make out, but when it’s just normal pecks it’s the opposite.” Donghyuck nodded. Jaemin hadn’t used some sweet way to explain it but Jeno walked over and pecked his forehead anyway.

“Anyway, Jeno is like kissing a hero of some superhero movie while kissing Renjun is like being the hero of some superhero movie.” They all laughed even if Renjun couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach.

“I hope Mark one day uses such nice words to explain how I kiss him.” Jeno and Jaemin giggled at this. Trying their hardest to stop. But Renjun had already noticed anyway.

“You know something?” Jaemin hid his face again while Jeno blushed.

“No…”

“Tell us or I’m never wearing either of your jerseys to a game again.” Jaemin came out of his hiding spot and made eye contact with Jeno. Sometimes Renjun regrets dating two boys who literally grew up together and seem to have some telepathic connection.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just that. Donghyuck kissed Mark at the party and Mark had said ‘it felt like my lips touched fire and my lungs and body was set ablaze but all I wanted was more of the heat’” Donghyuck blushed madly before turning to Renjun. Trying to find words but ultimately being cut of by Jeno.

“So yeah. He’s definitely in love with you.” Donghyuck blushed even more before standing up.

“I’m going to talk to him. I’m setting him on fire again.” They all smiled encouragingly at him.

“That’s lit.” They all groaned at Jaemin’s stupid comment but Donghyuck still ran out the door and down the street. On his own hunt for kisses.

Renjun kissed both his boys before telling them he loved them and he would never be able to find any better kissers out there. Which sparked the discussion of who was a better kisser between Jeno and Jaemin.

Jaemin being deadset on it being Jeno while Jeno was so sure it was Jaemin he swore on it. It just ended in them quietly making out on the couch as Renjun got updates from Donghyuck.

He looked up from his phone telling him Donghyuck and Mark were officially a couple to look at his boyfriends. Jaemin straddling Jeno’s lap. 

He sighed again. Seeing the way they were both needy and Jaemin had his hands on the back of Jeno’s neck, not letting him go far.

He understood Donghyuck now. He could not only feel how different the boys kissed but also see it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol its currently locked though lol
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


End file.
